It's not a point!
by devilojoshi
Summary: Rebound! Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi berteriak dengan kencang. Akashi terbelalak, Kuroko berusaha berpikir akan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, dan Kagami mulai mengambil ancang-ancang. Siapa yang akan mendapatkan rebound? /Hint AkaKuro berdasarkan Chapter 274 yang lagi libur ToT/ cuma buat seru-seruan aja, ga bermaksud apa-apa. jelas ini cuma pemikiran aku sendiri/ RnR?


_Rebound_!

Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi berteriak dengan kencang. Akashi terbelalak, Kuroko berusaha berpikir akan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, dan Kagami mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

Siapa yang akan mendapatkan _rebound_?

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, Yaoi/male x male, Fanon (seting tempat sama dengan anime tapi jalan cerita berbeda), Drabble, dll**

A/N: Jangan dianggap serius. Di fic ini aku gak bela Seirin or Rakuzan, karena jujur… aku cinta kedua TIM itu! Apalagi di keduanya ada salah satu chara yang aku jadiin OTP XDD Akashi-kun, Kuroko-kun~. Btw, fic ini aku buat karena kesel gara-gara KnB libur dulu TToTT

* * *

**.**

Sesuai dengan yang diperjuangkan, Kiyoshi akhirnya berhasil mengambil alih bola hingga berada di tangannya. Matanya langsung menyingkab ke seluruh anggota timnya. Hanya ada Izuki yang dapat ia lihat terbebas di depan sana, dan dalam satu operan kekuatan penuh Kiyoshi melempar bola tersebut. Izuki berhasil menangkap bola tersebut, tapi Mayuzumi sudah ada di sana. Menghadangnya untuk mengoper ke beberapa bagian sisi kiri dan depan.

Kagami dijaga ketat oleh Hayama, Hyuuga disana sedang berusaha menghindar dari Reo, dan Kiyoshi sudah tidak dapat berlari lagi karena terlalu maksakan diri hingga tersimpuh.

Mata elangnya melirik kesegala arah. Semuanya berjalan cepat, Mayuzumi tidak sempat menghalau bola yang dilemparkan Izuki ke sisi lapangan sebelah kanan. Kuroko dengan hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tipis, sudah berada disana dengan sangat cerdik. Tidak, Kuroko disana bukan untuk memberikan _passing_ pada setiap pemain agar lolos. Bukan tidak ingin, tapi memang tidak bisa.

Akashi disana. Berhadapan dengannya, melihatnya dengan tajam. Mengamati setiap _dribble_ yang tengah ia lakukan.

Kuroko tidak punya pilihan lain.

Dia berlari dengan cepat, Akashi telah menyusul di sampingnya. Berusaha membuat pergerakan yang dapat mengakhiri pertandingan.

1.15

"Maju Kuroko!" semua anggota pemain Seirin berteriak dengan kencang.

Hanya tertinggal beberapa detik sebelum semuanya berakhir.

Kuroko melompat di bagian depan _ring_. Menjulurkan tangannya—ia melalukan _phantom shot_.

Semua yang berada disana berteriak. Kuroko memejamkan matanya saat bola sudah terlepas dari tangan, melesat menuju arah _ring_. Akashi terbelalak, ia tidak menyangka _emperor eyes_nya salah membaca pergerakan Kuroko. Harusnya tadi Kuroko menghidar, terlihat dari pergelangan kaki si kecil itu yang sedikit bergeser. Tapi tidak… Kuroko bukan memberikan operan, tapi sebuah _jump_.

Bola mulai bergulir. Semua yang ada disana menahan nafas.

00.05

Blus!

00.00

106 : 105

Seirin berteriak akan kemenangan, dan Rakuzan termangu dalam kepedihan kekalahan pertama. Mengalirkan air mata berbeda arti. Seirin menangis akan kemenangan, Kagami berteriak bersama dengan Kiyoshi, Hyuuga dan juga Izuki dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Membasahi seragam berwarna hitam putih mereka.

Koganei yang sudah tidak kuat, berlari merangkul Hyuuga yang berteriak senang.

Seirin menang dengan shot yang telah diberikan Kuroko.

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya. Meremas semua kekalahan yang sudah diberikan kekasihnya sendiri. Dari bola mata berbeda warna itu, Akashi untuk pertama kalinya mengalirkan rasa sedihnya akan kekalahan.

Ia tidak dapat bernafas.

'_**Kemenangan adalah nafas.'**_

Ia begitu ingat akan kalimat yang diucapkannya dulu. Satu kekalahan hanya akan membuat seorang pemain mati terjurumus dalam jurang menyesakkan. Akashi tahu itu, ia mulai merasakan nafasnya tersengal. Jantungnya yang berdebar kencang membuat semua pandangannya berkabur.

Tap

Tapi Akashi kembali. Ia melihat bahunya yang ditepuk pelan pemuda di depannya. Tangan berbalut kulit putih—Kuroko Tetsuya, si pemain bayangan yang telah mengalahkannya. Kuroko tersenyum begitu lembut, keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya membuat wajah tanpa ekspresi itu begitu memancarkan kehebatan.

Akashi tersenyum dengan aliran air mata. Tanpa mengucapkan sejumput pun kalimat, Akashi melangkah. Menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Kuroko, membiarkan si pemain berkulit putih itu merangkul bahunya. Membiarkannya terlarut dalam kebisingan akan teriakan penonton.

.

.

.

**End~**

* * *

Ok, aku tahu ini gaje.

Btw, ini traktiranku untuk my special day. Say, "Happy birthday to me!" hehe XDD

Mind to review?


End file.
